I Got Your Back
by nerdonthemove
Summary: Wade Barrett gets himself in trouble and guess who saves him from danger. The one and only John Cena: the least expected guy to help him at any cost!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I've Got Your Back (1/3)  
Fic: WWE  
Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena  
Rating: M for the language...  
A/N: This is supposed to be a one shot but I think I used too many words so I had to cut it into two parts~! (EDIT: Now three because I'm still working on the ending ^^;) First time making a fic so please be gentle with me!  
Disclaimer: I do not own WWE and the story is made out of pure imagination. M/M Slash (not this part yet) and those who hate should go away!

* * *

He was the leader of the strongest group anybody had ever seen in the WWE. He was the number one contender to fight for the Championship belt. He was the greatest cheater and the most despised character in the RAW roster. Many people hated him not only because he was cruel but because he had John Cena in his palm. Yes, his name was Wade Barrett.

But all of it was just a story and the reality was never close to this fantasy.

He was a loner and his "loyal" group always left the locker room without him. Behind the lights and the cameras, he was often abused and bullied by his own members; by The Nexus. The truth was that in the group, he was the lackey that every one ordered around to make coffee pots and buy drinks. Long before they lured the leader of the Cenation in their trap, he was the weak one and he couldn't do anything about it. Don't get him wrong, he had his reasons. That was why he couldn't fight back.

This was his reality and his name was Stu Bennett.

The said man sighed, looking around. It was almost midnight and the bar was almost deserted except for the bartender ringing up a couple of guys who were sitting three stools away from him and a group of young adults seated behind him, chattering and laughing loudly like there was no tomorrow.

He turned back to his drink and took it up to his mouth, downing it with one gulp. It burned his throat but he thought it was better compared to the lingering pain in his ribs. Earlier that night, he was forced by The Nexus to pay their drinks. Of course, he was all against the idea because he didn't have enough cash with him. But when Justin slapped his chest without remorse, he knew he didn't have a choice.

"You're such a great boss!" The South African added sarcastically as he and the others snickered while on their way out of the bar.

Deciding to call it another humiliating day, Stu stood from his stool, dropping bills on the bar, hoping it would be enough to cover for the drinks his so-called members had ordered. He casually walked to the exit, zipping his jacket up to his chest.

Keeping his head low and his hands deep in his pockets, Stu walked out on the street, looking forward to a hot shower back in his hotel room. It had been a long day for him, but then again, it had always been like this whenever he was with the Nexus.

However, not everything was bad for the guy. In fact, David, Justin and the other Nexus members let him act like an asshole in front of the fans and their fellow co-workers. The bad side of the coin was that everyone now saw him as a guy who'd do anything just to get his hands on the WWE Championship belt. He was loathed and never respected by the other wrestlers. What made it worse was the torture he'd get whenever he was alone with the group he was born to be stuck with.

Preoccupied with thoughts, he didn't notice a guy walking his way and he accidentally bumped into him, waking him from his deep thinking.

"Sorry," the Brit muttered, lifting his head a bit. The man he just ran into was a couple of inches shorter than him. Behind him, he had two guys following him.

"Hey, aren't you Wade Barrett? The Nexus leader?"

Stu was surprised. The man actually knew who he was. Maybe his infamy had successfully spread in the WWE Universe. He had to admit, he was a bit flattered.

"Yea', wha' of it?"

"D'you happen to know where Slater is? He's a member of your group, right?"

The Brit was taken aback this time. So much for thinking this man was his fan. Discarding all the disappointment, he answered. "I jus' sent 'im away with the Nexus."

"Yeah?" The man growled, clearly pissed off. "Well tell him he won't get away with fucking with us!"

Alright, this wasn't just an ordinary issue, Stu thought. The man kept on glaring at him and the two guys behind him moved forward, popping their knuckles. It sent him in panic, but he managed to say, "I'll let Slater know you're looking for 'im."

He took a step behind, attempting to avoid trouble, but the other had noticed his move and knew he was planning to escape.

"Don't go just yet, asshole!" The man roared. "We're going to make sure you send the message to Slater."

And before Stu could react, a fist was flying to his stomach, hitting his gut. He doubled over in sudden pain, then one of the guys hit the back of his head with an elbow. The blow sent Stu on his knees.

The men around him sniggered. "That's Nexus's leader? What a wimp."

Hearing those words, Stu lifted his head slowly, his eyes glaring at the bastards mocking him. One of them had a wicked grin on his face and his sly smile grew wide as he looked at the Brit's face.

"Aww, look at the poor Wade Barrett! What are you gonna do now?"

Stu's anger flared up to its boiling point, making him grit his teeth in rage. Not able to hold back anymore, he leaped forward, tackling one guy to the ground. He immediately got on his feet, his instincts in bareknuckle fighting suddenly kicking in. He quickly ducked out of the way when the guy on his right swung his fist to his face. But as Stu was about to punch back, he felt another blow on the back of his head, knocking him out for a second.

He landed on his stomach with a thud and right after that, the men took the chance to kick him everywhere. They did it without holding back and Stu didn't have the choice but to curl on the ground to ease the pain.

This was what a shit like him deserved, Stu thought.

But before the darkness had claimed him unconscious, he heard a familiar voice shout "Hey!", and the kicking stopped. He wanted to see what made his attackers stop but the throbbing pain in his body made him unable to do so.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" The voice asked, threat threaded in his tone.

"You gotta problem with it?"

"Yeah, I do!"

Stu tried opening his eyes but everything was in a blur. Moving his head around, he caught a glimpse of his savior's legs. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the man was wearing a pair of denim shorts.

He lifelessly watched his savior jump on one of his attackers. They both landed on the ground, then the guy rolled out of the way before the other attacker had the chance to kick him from behind. Moments later, the one Stu tackled minutes ago was on his feet, frantically retreating away.

"Come on boys, we gotta go!"

Hearing their leader's order, the other two scrambled on their feet, running to their boss's direction.

"This isn't over, Barrett, tell Slater that!"

The three dashed away, tripping over themselves. How nice of them to say goodbye, Stu thought. The pain was slowly ebbing away and he let out a deep sigh.

"You okay?"

That familiar voice again. Wincing, Stu tried standing but was only able to sit on the ground. He placed a hand on the back of his head, silently praying to God it wasn't bleeding. Then he looked up to see who tried saving his ass tonight, to see the face of his savior and his knight in shining armor.

His heart jumped once more when he saw the face of John Cena, panting with a smile. The Brit's mouth slightly hanged open in shock, unable to believe the sight.

_Who knew this guy would save him from danger?_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I've Got Your Back (2/3)  
Fic: WWE  
Pairing: Wade Barrett/John Cena  
Rating: M for the language...  
A/N: This is supposed to be a one shot but I think I used too many words so I had to cut it into two parts~! (Now three because I'm still working on the ending ^^;) First time making a fic so please be gentle with me!  
Disclaimer: I do not own WWE and this story is made out of pure imagination. M/M Slash (just a bit on this part) and those who hate should go away!

* * *

Stuart Bennett knew everybody hated the group he was in. He was aware of every boos he and The Nexus received every time they walked to the ring. He wasn't even wondering why all the Superstars in the locker room hated and disrespected him. And if there was someone who loathed his guts the most, he knew the answer would be John Cena.

Stu humiliated the Superstar almost every single time, mostly by interrupting his matches and attacking him without holding back. And the defeat of the Cenation leader back in Hell In A Cell made everything worse, with the stipulation ending up with John joining the Nexus by force.

Smelled like a story line for a lot of viewers, but they didn't know that The Nexus had something to do with it. Stu was forced by Otunga and the others to go to Vince and offer the idea of capturing John Cena into their hands. The Brit didn't want any of it, but he didn't have a choice. Stu did what he was told to do, and Vince McMahon thought the idea was brilliant. Well, aside from the terrifying glare he always received from John since he was told of the new story line, the rest was considered history.

Which was why Stu was still on the floor, unable to believe that John Cena, the man who hated every limb and bone in his body, had just saved his ass.

"Earth to Wade,"

Stu woke from his thoughts and found Cena's hand in front of him, offering to help him up. He merely stared at it then looked back at the older man.

"Wha' in bloody hell were you doin', eh Cena?"

John was taken aback, his grin instantly gone. He shrugged lightly but didn't take his hand away. "I saw you getting beaten up so I went in and helped you."

"Why is tha'?" Stu asked, still in the state of disbelief. John chuckled lightly.

"Do you have to ask? You're my boss. I have to watch your back. Now take my hand and let me help you up."

Although hesitant, Stu wrapped his hand around John's. The older man pulled him until he was on his feet. The Brit tried to take one step forward but everything suddenly began to spin and he lost his balance. It was a good thing John was quick to catch his shoulders before he fell back on the ground.

"Easy there, buddy," John said with a smile. "I'm going to take you to the hotel room."

"I don't need your help, Cena. I can walk on my own."

"No, you can't," John said again as he placed Stu's arm over his shoulder and placed his hand on the younger man's waist for support. "And I can't just leave you beaten on the floor. I still have a heart, you know?"

The Brit looked at John, surprised with the man's words, and when he found himself staring back at his striking bright, blue orbs, he instantly looked away. He was met by a low, hearty laugh and it sent chills down his spine.

"Too shy now, aren't we, Barrett?"

Stu didn't answer out of embarrassment which came out of nowhere. And his heart began to thump loudly against his ribs. But he didn't know why he felt this way. All he knew was that Cena was close; too close in fact that he could feel the man's body against him as they walked down the street.

But there was one question that had been bugging him since he saw the Superstar's face in front of him.

"Why?" Stu managed to ask. "I'm cruel to you. You could 'ave just watched me ge' beaten up by wimps an' laugh about it on the way back to the hotel."

"I already told you: you're my boss. It's my obligation to watch your back. And I don't hold a grudge against you. Deep inside I know you're a good kid. You just don't know how to express it in a good way. Although I have to admit, sometimes it pisses me off when you order me around like I'm your bitch."

Words left Stu's mouth and he kept silent, not wanting the conversation to become awkward. Still, the thought of Cena not actually hating him made him a bit glad, despite the things that had happened to him the whole day.

As much as Stu didn't want the situation to become awkward, the rest of the walk was silent and it made the Brit uneasy. Thankfully, the bar where he just came from was just a few walks away from the hotel, and by the time he and John finally arrived at the building, he was feeling better. And so before anybody saw them and got the wrong idea, Stu gently pushed John away.

"I'm fine, Cena. Thanks for your help."

Stu walked toward the elevator, avoiding John's gaze, though he was pretty sure the guy had a confused look on his face before he turned around. Thinking that he should ignore what he thought he saw, he pushed the button and waited for the elevator doors to open. And as he waited, John stepped right next to him.

Stu gave him an annoyed look and the older man merely shrugged. "What? I stay in this hotel, too, you know?"

Shaking his head, Stu looked away from Cena and he swore he saw the man smile. It sent a jolt right to his heart. He finally decided to glue his stare at the elevator doors before things could get worse.

With a loud "Ding!", the doors finally opened and Stu entered the elevator. So did John and it made the Brit distracted once more. Come to think of it now, the Superstar was acting differently from the way he usually behaved when he was around with Nexus. Normally, Cena kept his mouth shut, his head low and jaw clenched. But tonight, the man was jolly, full of life and friendly.

John leaned forward as soon as the elevator doors closed and he pushed the button for the seventh floor. Stu almost froze when he saw the button with the number 7 light up.

_That was where his hotel room was located._

"Wha' are you doin' this time, Cena?" Stu finally asked, not able to take it anymore. "Are you tryin' to piss me off?"

John took one step back, raising his palms up. "What did I do?"

"My hotel room is on the seventh floor!"

The older man shrugged innocently. "So is mine."

Stu raised an eyebrow, confused. "Tha' can't be. The floor is reserved for Nexus only. I made tha' clear with Vince."

"Well, Wade, you're forgetting I'm part of Nexus too."

The Brit stopped, surprised and John lifted his left arm, revealing the Nexus armband strapped around his bicep.

"Fine," Stu said, sighing in defeat.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Stu walked ahead without looking back, but he could feel Cena following him from behind. He decided to ignore him until he got to his hotel room, thinking that the older man would stop fooling around once he ordered him to go away.

Stu turned to the door with the number 709. He almost sighed in relief then turned to John who had a satisfied grin plastered across his face.

"Ge' back to your room, Cena."

The smile on John's face was suddenly gone and he placed his hands in his pockets. "Right. Well, have a good night."

Still confused as hell, Stu nodded and swiped in his key card. In the corner of his eye, he could still see John, not moving and watching him.

"You need anythin' else?"

John shook his head but he stayed on his spot. "Nope, just thinking."

Alright, this was getting weirder by the second, Stu thought. He frowned at John, sending his message through his expression, and it seemed to work for the older man nodded, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm going now," John said. He slowly walked past Stu and the younger man watched him go.

The Brit thought everything was over now, but then, John turned around, his ears in a deep shade of red.

"Just to give you a heads up," the Superstar started. "My room number's 712. I know it's late but if you need some company, don't hesitate to knock on my door."

Rubbing the back of his neck, John turned around, not even waiting for Stu's answer. And that was when the younger man started to realize: It was John who wanted some company, and staying in a room with the Nexus as his neighbors probably made him lonely.

Stu knew he was going to regret it, but he let out a heavy breath. "Hey Cena,"

John turned around in a heartbeat and Stu gave him a half shrug. "Do you wan' to hang out with me for a while?"

The older man's bright blue eyes lit up excitedly. "You sure?" John asked, although Stu knew he was expected to say yes. He nodded in approval.

"Come on before I change my mind."

Grinning like hell, John walked toward Stu as the younger man opened the door, and they went in the room together. As soon as the door clicked close, Stu walked to the bedside table and placed his key card on top of it. He was feeling exhausted, so he went for the bed, but he stopped when he saw John lying on it, arms outstretched in the blankets.

He looked like a kid in Christmas morning and Stu was quite startled to see this side of John Cena. Usually, he acted like all he wanted to do was to punch each and every one of the Nexus members in the face. But then again, who wouldn't feel that way when you were stuck in a sick group like that?

"Your bed is so soft," John said and Stu couldn't help a smile. The man looked like a five-year-old.

"Wha' abou' your bed?" Stu asked, trying to sound as casual as he could. John sat up on the bed, a cute, little pout on his face.

"I don't like the way my room smells, so I don't like staying in it."

Almost laughing, Stu crossed his arms in front of his chest but the pain from the injury earlier suddenly hit him again and he involuntarily winced. John looked up at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, jus' hurts a but bu' I'm good."

Stu went to the bathroom then he faced the mirror. He took his jacket and shirt off, examining his body for bruises. He found some on his shoulder and his arm, and it made him frown in sudden anger.

Suddenly, he heard John's voice call out to him. "What did those guys have against you, anyway?"

The Brit headed out to the bedroom, caressing the back of his head and checking for any bumps. "They were looking for Heath. They say the guy had problems with them. An' I ge' beaten up because of the guy's cocky attitude."

He glanced at John and he saw the man's eyes glued to his body, mouth slightly open and cheeks flushed. It made him smile proudly.

"Wha' now, Cena? Cat go' your tongue?"

The question woke John from his trance and he blinked twice, almost shaking his head. He cleared his throat awkwardly then rubbed his palms together.

"Why do you take the shit your members do?" John spoke out. "And shouldn't they be sticking with you?"

Stu knew John was trying to change the topic but his question was too hard to avoid. Maybe it was time he told someone the truth that he was just the front man of the Nexus, that he was never a leader, but a dog who did what his mates wanted him to do.

He took a step forward and sat on the bed, sighing. "You don't know anythin',"

John gave him a shrug. "I want to know."

Stu wasn't sure if he could tell the man everything. He gave John a hesitant look, hoping that he would take the offer back, but all he saw was honesty and concern in his eyes. They made the decision for him.

"Listen to wha' I'm goin' to say, an' make sure you listen well."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am so sorry it took this long! There were things I had to do so I had to postpone continuing this. I was even considering to give up on this story! But hey, it's done. I guess it got too fluffy but I had a dirtier version of this. Oh well, here you go! The last part of the fic (I suck at this...)!

* * *

These were the things that Stu never liked doing. He was always the type of guy who kept his problems and issues to himself, simply because of the reason that he didn't like bothering other people with his troubles. And in his life, people never asked him how he was doing or how things were going for him. They just let him pass by and they merely ignored his existence, especially now that he was a part of the most hated group in the WWE.

That was until this John Cena came along, and offered a helping hand. It was all so random and very unexpected. '_Was the universe about to collapse?' _he thought.

Stu couldn't bring himself to look into John's eyes again, but he gave a deep sigh and started talking. Although hesitant, he spoke of everthing there was to know about the Nexus, the act they put up every time they were in front of Vince, of the audience and of their co-workers. It was painful for Stu to recall these things; it reminded him of the trauma he received from school bullies back when he was still a little child.

"I migh' look like a mighty leader in fron' of everyone," Stu added, giving a light, sad chuckle. "Bu' everytime I am alone with them, they would jus' suddenly give me surprise beatings. You know, like, Otunga would just smack me on the back of the head and he would apologize sarcastically. Or like one of the guys would give me a sucker punch withou' sayin'."

He didn't know if he could still continue, but he still had a lot of things to say. And of course, he knew he would be in big trouble once the group knew that he told someone their secret. He wasn't even sure if he would still make it alive after that. However, there was something in John's eyes that made him feel safe and secure. And somehow, it gave him the courage to let every thing out of his chest.

By the time he was done retelling his story, John was gaping at him with disbelief. His mouth was slightly open and the lump on his throat bobbed up and down as he gulped.

"Why are they doing this to you?" John asked incredulously when he finally found the chance to speak.

"I'm no' sure, really," Stu answered with a half-shrug. "They never told me there was a reason behind it. My only guess is tha' they want a person to be blamed for every stupid things they do. A fron' man, so to speak."

John stood on his two feet, facing Stu and eyes flaring in concern. "You should talk to Vince about this! He told us to report to him immediately once an issue like this occurs in the company!"

"I can't do tha'!" Stu bellowed as he got in his feet as well, anger suddenly coating his every word. He never liked it when someone meddled in his business, especially when he didn't ask for it. "They threatened me and told me I'd be in big trouble if I le' my tongue slip! They will ge' me fired and tha' can't happen!"

"If you got any self-respect, you'd end this right now, Barrett!"

Stu's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists with fury. "Oh so now you think I wanted this? You think I'd le' this shit happen to me? You think I wanted to act like somebody I'm no' in fron' of the whole world? I can't quit, Cena, and you know why? It's because my sister is in the hospital and the only thing tha's been keepin' her alive is the paycheck I receive from this company!"

The Brit's words were filled with rage and he bit back the tears that had been threatening to form in his green-gray orbs. He gripped his fists into a tight ball, picturing his little sister, laid down on the medical bed as she probably muttered his name in her sleep. It was all too painful to imagine, let alone see it in person, that was why he was so pissed to hear John tell him that he should just give up on every thing.

Stu gave the other man another look and it seemed that John was lost for words. He was definitely surprised to hear what Stu had been going through all this time. Eventually, he managed to find his voice and he looked down, ashamed of what he just shouted at the younger man.

"I-I'm sorry, Wade,"

John stepped forward, reaching for Stu, but he stopped as soon as the Brit shouted, "Don't come near me, Cena!"

"No, Wade, listen to me!" John said, taking a step towards Stu again. "You can't keep every thing to yourself! That anger is going to eat you alive. Don't hold back, Wade, I know you're better than that. And I don't care even if the fucking Nexus threatened to destroy you once you open up to me. I'll protect you, no matter what happens."

Stu looked away, convinced by the older man's words. He wanted to let go, but he was afraid of what the Nexus would do. And he never wanted anyone to get involved in this situation he was in. However, looking at it now, he was alone with Cena. Nobody would know if he finally cracked, right?

Thinking this was now or never, Stu gave a shuddering sigh and lifted his eyes to meet John's. "My sister is dyin'. I can't afford to lose this job. It's the only way I can pay for the expensive medical expenses. Bu' the Nexus keeps on going over the line and it's killin' me. I don't even know wha' to do. I'm scared, John."

A reassuring smile spread across the face of the older man, his dimples appearing on either side of his cheeks. He moved closer to Stu and whispered, "Don't be. I'm right here."

Looking into John's warm, blue eyes, Stu felt himself calm down. The other man moved toward him, placing a hand on his cheek and wiping a tear that surprised the Brit. He didn't realize that he had let one teardrop get past him, but this time, he didn't care. All he knew was that he was safe because John was with him.

Cena took a step forward, his face leaning toward the younger man until their lips were merely an inch apart. They stared into each other's eyes, not one of them looking away. They had done this before for almost countless of times inside the ring, in front of the audience and their co-workers. Back then, their stares were filled with hatred and anger nobody could describe. But this time, both felt something else, and it was far beyond anger and hate. It was something unexplainable but really comforting.

The older man's eyes glanced down at the other's parted lips. He had stared at those lips a million times before, and it always left him wondering how it would feel if he tried wrapping them with his own.

There was one way to find out, John thought as he leaned closer, his lips finally touching Stu's with a light peck. He felt the Brit tense up as he pressed harder against him, so he lifted his free hand and placed it on Stu's hip, pulling him closer. His gentle touch eventually calmed Stu down and John took the opportunity to enter the younger man's mouth with his tongue.

John actually tasted sweet, Stu had to admit, and he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. His kisses grew hungry when he felt John's tongue touch his, so he drew his own tongue, meeting John's inside his mouth.

With a loud smack, the two finally parted after minutes, both gasping for air. Panting heavily, their eyes met again as John slowly let go of Stu. The Brit watched him move a step backward and John's face suddenly turned red.

"That wasn't bad," John managed to say with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. Stu couldn't help a grin, seeing Cena so shy after a heated kiss.

"You aren't a bad kisser either," Stu remarked, hiding his grin from John. The older man gave a shy laugh, shaking his head all the same.

And then, the two fell silent, not able to speak a word after what had just happened, although Stu wanted to say something more than compliment John. But then he thought that things would end badly if he wasn't careful enough and accidentally chose the wrong words. He didn't want to drive John away, he told himself, but his silence might have scared the other man off for John finally spoke, but with words Stu wasn't expecting.

"I-it's getting pretty late," John claimed with a flushed face. "I should probably get going."

The older man moved to the door, red faced and Stu was stunned on his spot, unable to believe what he had just heard from the man. It was John who made the first move and now he was backing away after all that he had done? No, Stu wouldn't accept it. He couldn't.

By the time John got to the door, Stu had summed up the courage to speak up and say, "Don't go."

His voice was surprisingly gentle, and that was the reason why John turned around slowly and asked with a puzzled smile, "What did you just say?"

"I am orderin' you to stay, Cena." Stu countered with his usual authoritative voice to hide the fact that he had just pleaded for John to stay. Nonetheless, the superstar's smile never faded and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I can stay for a couple of minutes more-"

"No!" Stu suddenly shouted, surprising John with the interruption. "I wan' you to stay for the nigh'."

For a second, it seemed that John was having the difficulty of understanding what Stu had ordered him to do. The Brit couldn't blame him, actually; Even he was quite startled with his unusual actions. Despite all that, John nodded, his grin wider than before. His contagious smile sent a jolt through Stu's heart and he unexpectedly beamed back at the sight.

"Turn off the lights and ge' on the bed," Stu ordered as he sat back down on the bed.

"Now, now, when you say 'on the bed', do you mean to sleep? Or to-"

"Do wha' you are told, Cena."

With an amused smile, John turned the lights off and the room went dark. Stu settled down on the right side of the bed, giving enough space for John to occupy. Closing his eyes, he felt Cena sit on the bed and the Brit almost let out a relieved breath. At least now he could have a good night sleep.

"I can't sleep with my shirt on," John suddenly said after a couple of minutes, making Stu open his eyes again. He found John's silhouette, still sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at him. How long had he been looking?

Nevertheless, Stu sighed, frustrated. "Then take your shirt off."

He watched John pull his top over his head and drop the shirt on the floor. Then John bent down to take his shoes and socks off before finally getting under the blankets. Stu turned his head to the ceiling now that John was finally lying down. After that, nobody made a sound anymore and the only thing that had been making a noise was the droning sound of the air conditioning. The silence was awkward for Stu, but he supposed that Cena was already sleeping so he forced himself to get some rest himself by closing his eyes.

Moments later, he felt John shift beside him then he heard his voice calling his name.

"Hey Wade. You still awake?"

Stu turned to John. "I am now."

"Sorry," John muttered and Stu watched him turn to his side.

"Can't ge' to sleep?"

It took a moment before John responderd. "Yeah, something is bugging me."

Cocking his eyebrow up, Stu asked, "Are you feeling uneasy because I'm here?"

"No, you're presence is actually comforting," John replied, shifting to his other side as he faced Stu. "I'm actually thinking of you and the Nexus. I'm worried of how you're going to deal with them in the future."

Taken aback with John's words, Stu didn't speak. He clearly wasn't expecting to hear the older man say those things. Who could believe that John would actually be worried about him? Even after their hot makeout session earlier, he still wasn't convinced. What if John was just messing with him; distracting him from winning the belt?

"So, what are you going to do now?" John asked when Stu didn't reply. The Brit looked him in the eyes, searching for something that will convince him that this was a joke but no matter how hard he looked, he found nothing but concern.

Finally giving in, Stu turned his body to the left, this time facing John. "I don't have a plan yet."

"What? Are you serious? What if something bad happens to you?"

"Everythin' will be fine," Stu said gently with a contented smile on his face, which was the opposite of John's incredulous look. "I don't have to worry abou' anythin' because you're here. And you said you will protect me, so I've go' nothin' to be afraid of anymore."

For a second, John's face remained blank, probably startled with the things Stu said but when the words had finally registered in his head, his lips slowly curved up into a smile. He reached out to hold Stu's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"You know I will," John said with his deep, reassuring voice. "Even if you didn't ask me to."

A low, light chuckle escaped Stu's lips. "Oh I'm no' askin' it as a favor. I am orderin' you to. Or you're fired."

John laughed with Stu's sudden remark. "Either way, I'll still watch over you. Because you're precious to me, Wade. I may not show it but I actually care for you. And I'm not going to lose you, I promise."

The meaningful words made the Brit's heart skip a beat and he felt his blood rush toward his head, making his face red. Embarrassed, he turned away and he heard John laughing beside him. Unbelievable, he told himself. He just blushed in front of John Cena.

"Let's ge' some sleep," Stu said, hiding his reddening cheeks from the older man. "We have a long trip tomorrow for the next RAW."

"Alright," John replied. Stu felt him move under the blankets but he could still feel the warmth of John's hand, holding his. He looked back at the older man, suddenly appreciating the person he had tortured and tormented in front of the whole world. Then his eyes darted to their joined hands and he smiled. He gripped John's hand tighter and leaned closer to the older man, until his face was already near John's neck. He took in a deep breath and beamed as he inhaled John's sweet scent. He sighed in content as he felt John kiss the top of his head, pulling him closer to a light hug.

Stu closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time, he looked forward to a deep slumber. His sleepless nights filled with worry and uneasiness would finally come to an end. He was now ready to face the day ahead, because this time, he knew he wouldn't wake up alone the next morning. He was sure that John would be there by his side, not just tonight, but hopefully for a long time.


End file.
